Inhibitors of angiotensin converting enzyme are promising for the control of high blood pressure. One such inhibitor is captopril. Efforts are underway to synthesize compounds which will mimic the inhibitory effects of captopril, but comprising bicyclic systems as reported by Hassall et al., in J. Chem. Soc. Perkins Trans., I, 1984.
One such bicyclic system is represented by compounds comprising the triazolopyridazine skeleton. U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,094 discloses triazolopyridazine derivatives useful as angiotensin related antihypertensive agents.
As discussed above, triazolopyridazine based compounds seem to possess useful biological activity. Efforts continue to make a wider variety of compounds having a triazolopyridazine nucleus. Current synthetic methods useful in making triazolopyridazine derivatives are slow and time consuming. There is thus a need for a new process that will synthesize a plurality of triazolopyridazine compounds in a short amount to time. Such a library of compounds can then be evaluated for its biological activity.